1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to network communication management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for managing network connectivity of a customer premises equipment (CPE) using a cable modem termination system (CMTS).
2. Description of Related Art
In a data over cable service interface specification (DOCSIS) system, several radio frequency (RF) channels exists in one coaxial cable. A cable modem uses one of these RF channels to transmit data. Normally, an Internet Protocol (IP) domain of each of the RF channels is different. A customer premises equipment (CPE) obtains a unique IP address from a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server when the cable modem connects to different RF channels. The connectivity of a CPE may breakup after a RF channel is changed to different IP domains.
In the DOCSIS system, there exists a management gap between a cable modem termination system (CMTS) and the CPE and the CMTS. The cable modem can connect to a network, but the CPE can not connect to the network through the cable modem. The RF channel may be changed, but the CPE connected behind the cable modem does not acknowledge what happen. The CPE will lose network connectivity if the CPE keeps an original IP address after the cable modem changes the RF channel with different IP domains.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for managing network connectivity of a customer premises equipment using the CMTS, so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.